


A Good Idea at the Time [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, shameless amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saves a kitten from a fire. They bond. Sam takes video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea at the Time [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Idea At the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469159) by [voxmyriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20good%20idea%20at%20the%20time.mp3) | **Size:** 9.76 MB | **Duration:** 10:31min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the cutest things I've read. The kitten is just perfect <3


End file.
